The building where shadows aren't allowed
I guess we all have that one area with a creepy building and terrifying stories attached to it. Where I live it was a building where apparently shadows are not allowed, now this confused us all because everything has a shadow and it is quite mind boggling to think of a place where shadows are not allowed. I have also heard that this building use to be the hot spot for witches and satanists who do weird rituals in there. I have been invited by a couple of friends of mine and to be brave and venture into this strange building, something for YouTube I guess, but there have been stories of other people who have been in there and came out different. When I say different I mean possessed, insane and just never again the same, but to be honest; that just made this abandoned building even more attractive to venture into. We would all talk about it at school and we imagined getting high And letting the drugs do its work, we even started to speak of making this abandoned building our new hang out space. Eventually it was me and 2 other of my fellow friends which all three of us had decided to go into this ghastly abandoned building. When the day came and we prepared ourselves mentally and it was after school that all three of us met up. The day was quite and not many people were driving or walking about, it was one of those quite days and that made it even more creepier. Me, Thomas and Fred stood outside this building and just taking in its atmospheric affects into our brains. We could clearly see from standing outside looking in from the open front door, that there were injections and finished alcohol bottles all over the place. There was a street lamp just outside this building causing a shadow on us three, as we stepped in, there was a sensational strange tingly feeling through out our entire bodies and our heads felt really light. We had torch lights with us and when all three of us looked outside, we could clearly see that all three of our shadows were outside on the front door steps under the lamp posts and we all looked at each other and started laughing in amazement. We shone the torch lights at each other and no shadow was formed at all, this experience completely dazzled all of us, none of us literally had a shadow. There was though, a golden shiny vien across our arms but all three of us swore we had never had this golden vein inside of us before. We decided to explore this building and all three of us were muttering to each other and joking about. “this is creepy as fuck” Fred spoke “yeah I know imagine sleeping here” Thomas replied “I bet some have” Fred spoke again “it’s weird we don’t have any shadows anymore being in this building” I added to the conversation As time went by, Fred started complaining that something was following him and that he can see something moving in the side of his eyes. Me and Thomas joked around with him about it and Fred was serious about what he was saying, that a shadow like figure was following him. Me and Thomas then reassured Fred that there are no shadows in this building and we shone our torch lights at Fred and other objects which showed no shadows forming at all. Then something moved so quickly which made all three of us blink and Fred fell to the floor. Me and Thomas quickly aiding Fred on the floor and while at the same time I had noticed something strange about Fred’s arm, his golden vien was chopped in half and then suddenly it had disappeared and then black like viens started forming around his body. Fred started shaking and then as me and Thomas tried our best carrying Fred back downstairs with all our strength near to the front open door, I noticed Fred’s shadow that was once outside the front door of this building as it wasn’t allowed to come in; had now disappeared but mine and Thomas’s shadow was still their under the street lamp. Then Fred started speaking, but it wasn’t his voice but something else. “I have been without a body for a long time and now I have found one” Fred spoke Me and Thomas tried speaking to Fred in this strange state but being still inside but near the front door, fred spoke explaining to us or the thing inside him started to explain more things about this building, it’s not that shadows aren’t allowed inside but birth shadows with masters or bodies are not allowed inside. Me and Thomas looked at each other and Fred had a new shadow as we can see it forming and trying its best to adapt to Fred’s body inside the building. These shadows that live in this building are lost like samurais without a master or purpose, the golden viens in our arms were the connection with our birth shadows which Fred’s golden vien had been cut with his birth shadow by this new evading shadow that had been waiting in this building for a long time, the shadow he was born with had been cut off completely. Our shadows do more than just follow us, they are the first protection against demonic possession and many more, me and Thomas knew that we both were also sitting ducks and could end up like Fred. We both quickly drag Fred out of the building and mine and Thomas’s shadow were now connected with us, except Fred and we took him too hospital. Fred is still being treated and we hope he will get better, I wish we never went in there. Category:Creepypasta